


Our tomorrow

by Anili_2



Category: Amerigang, Original Work
Genre: Andina - Freeform, Dancing at a Club, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, amerigang - Freeform, girls loving girls, hand holding, promise of tomorrow, warm and fuzzy, wholesome hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: Andi has kept the romantic side of her feelings to herself for years now, but tonight her heart overflowed.
Relationships: Andi Hyde/Irina Polyakov
Kudos: 1





	Our tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to Grow as we go by Ben Platt could help to set the right mood for this!

Music filled up the dark room, colourful lights shining here and there to provide some visibility for the partying people. Even as everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, it was obvious that one little bird was getting overwhelmed. Andi excused herself from her current dance group and flowed through the sea of dancers to said bird. 

Perhaps calling her little was a little off nowadays, seeing as Irina had grown into a wonderful young woman herself in these last few years, but Andi couldn't help but still see some of the shy little bird she bumped into in the pet store all those years ago. Especially now as she watched Irina swirl her mostly empty drink around while curling in on herself in her seat. Andi stopped next to other woman and gently placed a hand on Irina's arm after a soft 'Hey' to let her know it was someone safe touching her. 

"Come with me for a bit, dove." Andi helped Irina out of her seat and took one of her hands to keep them together. She felt a small squeeze on her hand and gave a warm smile in return. With the link between them formed, Andi lead them through the club to a more quiet corner. The music was more of a background hum there and not many people were around either. She could see Irina relax significantly here, but didn't let go of her hand despite them stopping. 

"Thank you." The sweet words went straight to Andi's heart along with the grateful smile she was given with them. For years now Andi had been aware of the romantic side of her feelings towards this sweet woman, but had known not to do anything with them since it wouldn't be healthy. Recently it had become harder to do as Irina was more mature and at times she even thought there had been something more in the looks sent her way. Right now her heart was going wild in her chest and for the first time in a long time Andi felt a little bashful because of someone else. 

"You were looking a little overwhelmed there, so I thought coming here would help. After all you've always been the type to appreciate some personal space after your social battery runs out," she chuckled out warmly and gave a gentle squeeze to Irina's hand, hoping that would comfort her a little. 

"And you've always been there to look out for me." Oh now there definitely was something in the gleam of Irina's eyes and Andi could feel her heart skip a beat. She was unable to look away from her and probably just stood there with a silly smile on her face for a while, only to be woken from her thoughts by the sound of Irina's giggles. 

"I…," Andi tried forming up a sentence to finally put an end to this back and forward. "I know you haven't had many romantic girls in your life but I… I want to always be there for you. This definitely isn't the best place to really tell you this, but I want you to know how much you mean to me." She could feel Irina's free hand reaching to hold her free one and it was only then Andi realised the girl had ditched the sort of empty drink at the bar in order to follow her. Something about that made her feel warmer inside, but she focused back to the face of the younger woman in front of her, meeting her eyes as she spoke. 

"I can't promise everything will work out smoothly without a hitch, but I want to give us a try. There's no need to answer now, but would you be willing to talk about this tomorrow, when our heads have cleared up more?" Andi freed one of her hands to cup Irina's cheek gently, feeling lighter than a second ago when she leaned into the touch. 

"I'd like that a lot." Irina's answer was almost too quiet to be heard, but Andi heard it loud an clear. It got a small laugh out of her and she leaned down to press her forehead against Irina's. 

"Tomorrow then."


End file.
